pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - Frostmaw Searing Spike
]: graz why'd u post it — Balistic 04:27, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :Don't see a reason not to. <3 you Bal...Your in a faction farming guild this shuldn't affect you nymore...plus its a little way of bitching at OhNo...not that I have anything against their members that were in Noob... :P --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:31, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::And if you rlly did care you wouldn't have edited the build to make it look purty...i win --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:32, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::And give it a 5-5-x :P --Graz Says Its time to DoA 04:40, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::im pretty sure a manly spike can do frostmaw faster than this--Relyk 06:51, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Is this really a speed clear? Looks like a slightly organised group of pugs - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] 10:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Its a speedclear alright, 20-25 for good groups.— Balistic 19:10, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :btw I'm back in OHX nao, so no its not faction farming. maxed my kurz. — Balistic 21:09, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::gz man. I'm in ers atm. I tried that sinway deal a while ago. was pretty slow compared to this. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 21:37, November 28, 2009 (UTC) :::Also, manly is inferior to this due to pulls and aggro that you may not want to get. The spike is superior, but a major spike isn't needed for something like this. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 22:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Lol at copy paste:If the incubus are proving to be too hard on lvl3 take another A/Mo instead of one of the A/D, one go heal another go prot.Thats from the frostmaw sinway build-- fail Jush 10:39, November 29, 2009 (UTC) : <3 fixed. --Graz Says Its time to DoA 16:58, November 29, 2009 (UTC) :Why does the sin build have BuH? I find DC much more useful when I run this. — Balistic 03:04, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::BTW it's usually 3 eles. — Balistic 03:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :::Oh and there are 2 ways to do level 2 :D — Balistic 03:07, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Builds works, Thanks for stealing them straight from SCAR. 25 mins on average, but with a good group you can get it under 20 easily. BuH>DC as if your getting stuck, your just bad, and shouldn't need any self heals minus Shadow's Refuge. 00:32, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Haunted. :and there i was thinking SCAR had dissolved after the CoP nerf. - Athrun[[User talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] - 19:38, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Sorry to say, but this is just basically AoE dmg on top of a bunch of stuff that an assassin pulls on lvl 3 -- in essence, one assassin soloing most of the dungeon. you could link this to the solo because in reality, this is just an assassin soloing everything except lvl 3. it's nothing special, just a whole bunch of aoe dmg to kill stuff. A "solo" perma that knows the dungeon can do lvl 1 in 4-5 min, lvl 2 in 6-9 min, lvl 3 in 10-15 min (with pugs or without pugs) lvl 4 in 4 min lvl 5 in 5-10 min.I'm just trying to say that the only thing that is really needed is an a assassin and some AoE Eles. But then again, this team build works. Kbar 03:43, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :my alliance was using this awhile ago, but never tried it. roj monks work just as well imo and needs revealed/inspired hex--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 04:25, January 6, 2010 (UTC) SH is superior to RoJ, we have tried it before. As for solo permas, yes your kinda correct as in the Sin does lots of work. But in theory I haven't seen a solo sin do this dungeon in under 30 mins without the help of others. Have you? 06:02, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Haunted. :In what way is it superior exactly? - AthrunFeya - 07:53, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::RoJ or SH does just about the same if u ask me. Btw, u dont have to kill anything in lvl 1, u can just run trough the gate, even if it looks closed. Babes1 13:10, January 9, 2010 (UTC) SH does more damage over this duration, less energy, larger range. So tell me how it is not superior.Haunted Dream 17:15, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :u dont need that little more damage that SH does, energy shouldnt be a problem, and RoJmonks or mesmers can bring a decent hex remove so u dont need ur second monk for that ^¨. Babes1 17:34, January 9, 2010 (UTC) vote on new title: Frostmaw Heatway If the build doesn't use Searing Flames, then I vote for a title change to "Frostmaw Heatway." What say the rest of you?--War_Pig5 19:27, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :searing spike has a nice ring to it. Savannah Spike if anything. anyway, SF spikes are known as shitterflames :p - AthrunFeya - 19:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Build:Team - Burn the Wurm--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk''']] talk 03:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC)